Untold secrets
by MidnightRainPhantomSpirit
Summary: AU- Reader finds out she is the half sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. She has a secret which she didn't even know she had.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan-fiction. I wanted it to be the reader finding out she is the half sister to the Winchester brothers. Thought I'd make it a bit different and set it in England where I live. Feel free to leave feedback and helpful criticisms. This is my first fanfiction so I apologise if it's awful

 **Chapter 1**

It was just an average day for you. You were getting dressed ready to go to college and complete your final exams, then you were a free agent. You were hoping to get straight A's so you could go to Oxford university. For the past two weeks you had been quite stressed revising and worrying I'm case you failed an exam. You went downstairs to find your mum making bacon butties. Your favourite. After downing the delicious breakfast you bid her goodbye, grab your bag and a light jacket and leave for college.

You headed back home after a rather stressful exam which you hoped you had done well in. You went inside and dumped your bag and jacket in their usual spots in the hallway and entered the living room to find two strangers sat talking to your mum. You couldn't help but stare at the rather handsome men. You could instantly tell they were brothers. They had the same alluring green eyes. One was taller than the other with longish brown hair tucked behind his ears, lean yet muscular and gentle features. He was the younger of the two. The older man was a few inches smaller with short, neat brown hair, well toned and muscular body and the face of a model.

"y/n. This is Sam and Dean." Your mum introduced them. "Hi y/n." The tall one, Sam spoke to you. His voice soft and gentle. You nodded in response, weary of them. You could tell they weren't from around. "Y/n. There's something I need to tell you. You may want to sit down." Your mum offered. Her tone was soft yet a little shaky. She was nervous. You sat down near your mum and couldn't help but notice the men watching you avidly from the corner of your eye. Your mum took a deep breath and your heart began to race. "Y/n, I haven't been very truthful about your..." "Father." You finished. Your mum nodded. The man she had always tried to convince you of being your father had always hated you. He had often beaten you threatened you but loved your younger sister very much. For a long time you had thought he wasn't your real father. There were just too many differences between you and you looked nothing alike. Among many other things you were the only person in your family with green eyes. Your mums were blue and your 'fathers' were brown. You were beginning to see now why the two strangers were there.

"Let me guess my real father has been found dead somewhere." You continued getting slightly agitated. "Not exactly. He is dead but has been for some years now." Your mum tried to remain calm. "Then what? And why are they here? Who are they?" You began to get angry. Both men seemed a little shocked. "They're your brothers. Well half brothers. They found some old letters me and your father wrote to one another and came to see if what they had read was true. Here see for yourself." She handed you a hospital letter along with a handwritten one.

"John Winchester. That's who my real father is?" "Yes. He came over here on a job with some friends of his and I bumped into him as at the time I was upset after arguing with your... Anyway one thing led to another and we spent the night together." You were trying to process everything your mum had told you and noticed that both men were listening attentively. "He left not long after saying he had to go back to his two boys. Of course a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I went for a DNA test to be certain and well you see the results for yourself. I wrote to him and told him you were his. He offered to help in any way he could. He even wanted you to meet his two boys. I considered leaving but we were already married and when you were first born he was great with you. He only changed once your sister was born. John wrote to me for a while after you were first born. Asking about what you looked like, your name, what colour your eyes and hair were. He continued to write and every year once a year I would get the letter on your birthday. When he found out you weren't happy he offered to have you live with him and his boys. But I couldn't just let you go. You're my daughter." Your mum began to sob quietly. The thought that your real father not only knew about you but wanted you to live with him hit home hard. But sadly you would never get to meet your real father, to find out what he was like and if you had the same interests. It made you both sad and angry. "So after all this time. You decide to only tell me this now?" You snapped. "Well that's because we showed up asking questions." Dean commented trying to make a joke but received a swift elbow to the side off his brother. "You weren't ever going to tell me were you?" You pressed. "You would have wanted to find him. I couldn't let you go into their lifestyle, especially since that's what got him killed. I didn't know he had died until they told me. He was one hell of a guy too." Your mum blew he nose on a tissue. "It still would have been nice to know who my real father was. Besides its not up to you what lifestyle I live. It's probably a hundred times better than being beaten up for looking at someone wrong." You were standing up now. You could feel your anger rising from your stomach. "He was a hunter!" Your mum snapped back. "That's hardly a bad lifestyle." "A supernatural hunter!"

Ah you thought. That was different. You had never met a hunter yourself but your friend at college had an uncle who was one and she had told you of quite a few times when her uncle had almost died because of what he did. It was a very dangerous job to do. You didn't know what else to say. Your mums reply had left you feeling mixed and confused. Instead you just sit down quietly trying to figure out everything you had just been told.

Your mum got up and left the room still sobbing. You wanted to go after her and apologise for shouting at her when you knew she was just doing what she thought was best for you. But you knew she just needed time to cool down. "Don't be so hard on your mum. She was just doing what she thought was best." Dean told you seriously. "He's right. You wouldn't have wanted to grow up the way we did." Sam reasoned giving you a soft look that you couldn't be mad at. You sighed and looked down at the papers your mum had given you. "So. Now what?" "We had better get back. We only came to see if this was all true." Dean replied as he stood up and headed for the front door. "You came all this way for an answer that could have been given over the phone?" You quizzed also standing up. "Ok so curiosity got the better of us and we wanted to know what our half-sister looked like." Dean replied snarkily. "It was nice meeting you and your mum y/n." Sam also stood up. "Wait a minute. You can't come here wreak havoc then just leave. If your my half brothers then I want to know a bit more about you and about our father." "We aren't ones to play happy families. Besides what we do is nasty stuff. Not something for little girls." Dean retorted and turned around to leave, Sam beside him. You flew in front of them and blocked their path with such speed you could tell it surprised them. "I'm no little girl. I can handle myself well enough. I've seen some nasty things myself. May not be the same but I don't scare easy." "Kid. You could get hurt or even killed. "Guess I'll have to take my chances then." "No. Just no. I'm not having your blood on my hands." Dean pushed past you and out the front door. "Give me a sec to talk to my brother." Sam jogs after Dean.

Sam and Deans POV

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam called after his brother. "What? She can't come with us Sam it's too dangerous. End of." "We could at least go out for coffee or something with her. She's not asking to come with us hunting. She just wants to get to know us better that's all. Where's the harm in that?" "Everyone who gets close to us ends up getting killed. She's got a home and her own family. We don't want to screw that up on her." "Come on man what's got into you? Look ill give her my number that way if ever she needs us she can call." Dean rolled his eyes and got into the drivers side of the rental car. Sam ran up to you and gave you a card with his number on and told you if you should ever need them to give them a call before leaving.

Your POV

It had been a few days since you had found out who your real father was and that you also had two half brothers. Your mum hasn't spoken to you and whenever you were in the same room together there was an atmosphere that made one of you leave the room. You were fed up and decided to go for a walk despite it being dark. You knew your neighbourhood quite well and always felt safe no matter what time of the day it was. After a few minutes walking you felt like someone was following you and turned around. No one was there. You continued to walk but still felt like you were being followed so you sped up and flew round the nearest corner then hid. Waiting to see who was following you. After a few moments no one appeared so you peaked round the corner. The road was empty. Not a soul in sight. 'Paranoid' you thought to yourself. You turned around to carry on walking when your eyes met with two completely black ones. Reacting on instinct you punched the figure in the face and bolted for home not looking back even once.

Once home you quickly open the door and slam it shut. Quickly locking it behind you before leaning your back against the door to catch your breath. You had no idea who or what it was but it had made you feel very uneasy and frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You remembered Sam had given you his number and to call if anything happened. Seeing someone with completely black eyes would certainly be something up their alley. You pulled out your phone and quickly searched for his number on your phone. You don't know why but you had saved his number the same day he gave it to you. Now however, you were grateful that you had. You hit the call button and held your breath as you waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Sam, it's Y/N."

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Not really no, i saw something rather... odd. Black eyes." You realised how strained you sounded.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"We're on our way to you. Just don't open the door until we get there." Sam ordered.

"No I think it would be better if i came to you guys, my mums not speaking to me as it is. I don't want to make things worse."

"Erm, alright we'll pick you up then. We should be there in about ten minutes." Sam ended the call.

You sat on the floor, back still against the door, clutching your phone to your chest like it was your lifeline. You felt very small and vulnerable. After ten long minutes you heard a car pull up outside. Peering out the front window beside the front door you could see it was Sam and Dean and quietly left the house again. You hopped in the car as Dean drove off.

"Tell us what happened." Sam turned to face you from the front passenger seat, Dean watched you in the rear view mirror.

"Well i was just out for a walk, i felt like someone was following me so i stopped round a corner, there wasn't anyone in the road but when i turned around i saw two black eyes. Completely black." You explained as calmly as possible.

"Did it hurt you?" Dean asked seriously.

"No, i punched it in the face."

"You did what?" Sam asks surprised.

Dean chuckles. "Definitely a Winchester."

"Sounds like its a demon. Question is why was it after y/n." Sam thought out loud.

"Well it must know we're in town. Told you something like this would happen. We're bad omens."

Sam shot his brother a rather annoyed look.

"Sorry about him, he's just being a jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

"It's ok." You reply. You could tell Dean wasn't keen on you but Sam seemed genuinely concerned.

He offered for you to stay with them while they tried to figure out what the demon wanted but after seeing Deans reaction to the suggestion you politely turned him down. Although you didn't know either one of them it hurt you that Dean seemed so disinterested.

They drove you back to your home and bid you goodnight before leaving again. Sam had told you to call him again if you should see the demon again but in the meantime place salt at the bottom of the front and back doors and all the windows. Apparently demons and spirits couldn't cross a salt line.

S & D POV

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Sam almost yelled.

"Nothing. That demon is probably going after her to get to us, she's going to get hurt. We should never have come here."

"So we find out we have a half sister and you just want to completely ignore her. She's family Dean."

"Yeah and look what happened to the rest of our family Sam. Don't you think we've lost enough people we loved and cared about?"

Sam was taken aback. He thought that Dean had disliked you, instead he was just hiding his real feelings as usual.

"We could train her. The fact that she punched a demon in the face shows she capable of being a hunter, she's bold and brave enough. It would also mean we would have another person watching our backs. It wouldn't just be us anymore."

"No Sam, she's got a normal life and her mum said she was going to university. She has a good thing going for her, a life we never had. She comes with us she's dead, I've got enough blood on my hands. I don't wanna hear about it anymore."

Sam looked at his brothers stern face. He had always wanted a younger sister but never told anyone, not even Dean. But he also knew his brother had a point. Over the years they had lost family, friends and even strangers they were trying to save.

Dean pulled the car into the car park of the hotel they were staying at and went straight to the bar, leaving Sam to go to their room alone. He couldn't deny he liked you. He was impressed at the fact that you had punched a demon in the face and your sarcastic nature was music to his ears but that was also the reason he felt he had to make sure you never suffered the way he and Sam had.

"Hey, thought you went to the room?" Dean asked his younger brother as he glanced over his half drunk glass of whiskey.

"Yeah I did but then i got this feeling that somethings wrong. I think we need to go and check on Y/N."

Dean continued to drink his whiskey, refusing to acknowledge what his brother had said.

"Dude i'm serious, somethings wrong. I can feel it."

"Uh, fine." Dean groaned and practically slammed the empty glass down.

Your POV

After they had dropped you off you decided against your better judgement to linger outside for a while. You kept thinking everything was all just a dream, that you would wake up and things would go back to the way they were. You paced up and down the front garden path, attracting a few stares off the odd passerby.

After a good half an hour of pacing and letting your mind run away with itself you decided to go inside. It was getting cold out and you couldn't help but fold your arms across your waist in an attempt to stop shivering slightly.

Once inside you immediately dump your small shoulder bag into the corner of the hallway but kept on your jacket, still feeling a bit cold. You wandered through the living room into the kitchen expecting to find your mum or sister as you usually did, but no one was there. The living room light had been left on so you assumed they must have just nipped upstairs.

You go upstairs wearily and find your mums bedroom door ajar. It's been closed as of late. Curiosity gets the better of you and you peek round the door. The room is dark so you switch on the light. The room appeared to be empty. A strange patch of colour on the beige carpet caught your eye and upon closer inspection you realise it's blood. You look up and in horror find both your mum and sister pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from their abdomens.

Fear was frozen in their faces as if they had been screaming and had been permanently stuck that way. You stumble backwards and fall, your heart beating a mile a minute. Your paralysed with fear, your worst nightmare has become reality. Suddenly fire engulfs your mum and sister on the ceiling, spreading rapidly. Still you cannot seem to move, all you can do is look helplessly at the only family you had known as they were licked by the raging flames.

You feel yourself being dragged to your feet and guided out the door to the stairs. You ran downstairs, quickly whipping up your bag as you fly out the front door. Once you were half way down the path you stopped at looked back at the house you had called home for half your life was eaten by fire. You turn to look at the arm still supporting you and realise it's Dean. He had been the one who guided you safely out and stood beside you watching your home as it burnt.

"Come on, we can't stick around, it's not safe." He pulled your arm gently and guided you to the car.

Sam helped you get in before hopping in himself. Dean jumped in and immediately drove off.

He hadn't been driving very long when you felt your stomach do back flips. Sam, who had been watching you carefully since you got in the car ordered Dean to pull over. You quickly hop out and empty the contents of your stomach onto the side of the road. Sam came over and patted your back soothingly. When you finally stopped heaving you felt dizzy and weak. You turned to go back to the car but stumbled and almost fell but Sam immediately caught you and helped you back.

"Hey, just take it easy."

He was constantly checking you were ok the entire ride back to their hotel, giving you a bottle of refreshing cool water, handing you tissues and giving reassurance. By the time you all reached the hotel you were exhausted and reality was starting to set in. You had lost everything. And now you felt you were being a burden to two guys who you barely knew, one of which you were certain disliked you.

They took you to their room and Sam sat you down on one of the beds. He helped you take off your jacket and placed it on a chair along with your bag. You crawled further up the bed and curled up, resting your head on the pillow and allowed yourself to drift into a restless sleep.

S+D POV

"I can't believe they don't have any spare rooms. You know what they did tell me though, our room has a spare fold out mattress with extra pillows and blankets. Looks like one of us is sleeping on the floor." Dean grumbled.

After you had gone to sleep he had gone to the front desk to see if they had a spare room for you to stay in but the hotel was fully booked.

"Ssh, she's fast asleep." Sam whispered. "What are we going to do now? It's no coincidence that a few days after she saw that demon all this happens. What the hell does it want?"

"Well it looks like she's staying with us until we find it and kill it. I call dibs on the bed." Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why should i be the one to sleep on the floor?"

"Because technically the bed she's sleeping on was the one you slept in." Dean finished with a huge smirk.

"Fine. When she wakes in the morning I guess we will have to ask her what happened."

"That's going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

You rubbed your sore and dry eyes. The morning sun was peaking through a gap in the drawn curtains. You could hear Sam and Dean quietly talking to one another and began to sit up. You had almost completely forgotten you were in a hotel and for a moment was confused.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Dean came over to your bedside.

"Hungry and feel a bit rough but ok. I'm sorry I pinched one of your beds." You replied, your throat hurting a little.

"It's ok. We need to make sure your safe so your sticking with us for a little while, just until we find this demon."

"Y/N, I know this is hard, we've lost people too. But we need you to tell us if you remember anything odd happening in the last few days or so." Sam was sat on the edge of the other bed, his face soft and reassuring.

You thought for a moment. "Actually about a week ago some guy approached my mum and asked her if she knew of a Winchester. She thought maybe he meant the place. I never thought anything of it either when she told me."

"Huh, not long before we arrived." Sam commented.

"It still doesn't explain why my family were killed, what does knowing you guys make so damn special?"

"Dude will you sit down." Sam spat at his brother who had been pacing the floor for several minutes.

"It helps me think." Dean replied sharply.

"You'll wear the floor out." You grumbled.

Sam couldn't help but smile at your comment.

"I think it's taunting us." Dean finally stopped pacing. "I mean does what happened to Y/N family remind you of anything?"

Sam nodded grimly.

You looked puzzled at the two of them.

"A tale to tell another time." Dean barked.

You nodded and went to the bathroom to wash your face.

 **S + D POV**

"She looks like crap." Dean commented quietly.

"Well yeah, the poor kids been through a lot. And your not helping either."

"Maybe you should stay here with her while I go back to what's left of her house and see if there's anything that can help. Your better at babysitting."

 **Your POV**

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!" You snapped tiredly having heard what Dean had said.

Both Sam and Dean looked at one another.

"I'll be out of your hair in just a minute so you needn't worry." You continue as you strode across the room to collect your belongings.

"What do you mean? Where the hell are you going?"Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"I've just lost the only family I've ever known. Police will probably be looking for me to ask me questions etc and now I have a funeral to plan." You reply matter of factly.

"Y/N. Your life is in danger. There's a demon out there hunting you down. You can't just leave." Sam argued.

"Watch me." You snapped and headed for the door.

"The hell you are." Dean rushed in front of you and blocked your path. "Your staying with us until we find this demon. Until then your not leaving our sight."

You roll your eyes. You really want some alone time to mourn in peace but it looked like that option was out the window.

"What are you going to do? Handcuff me to the bed?" You taunt.

"If I have to." Dean sneered back.

You consider knocking him aside and making a run for it but you knew both men could easily catch up and you were still drained of energy. You sighed heavily and went over to the bed you had slept in and dropped your bag just beside it.

"Now what?" You glared at both of them.

"Sam will stay here with you while I go back to your house and search for anything that may be helpful. You don't leave this room." Dean ordered and grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving.

"You hungry?" Sam asked gently.

"Starving." You admit. You couldn't stay mad at Sam. He was always polite, friendly and understanding with you.

He ordered some food be brought up and after a few minutes wait there was a knock at the door.

Sam walked over and opened the door. There was a loud thud and you looked up to see Sam laying sprawled out on the floor. A man flashing black eyes barged into the room and headed straight towards you. You panicked and dodged his punches, leaping past him as you made a break for the door. You felt something grab your ankle and the next thing you knew you were face planting the floor.

You kicked at the demon with your free leg in a feeble attempt to get free. He laughed sending shivers down your spine.

"Hey, let her go!" Sam was back on his feet, although somewhat unsteady.

The demon let you go and you didn't hesitate in jumping up and bolting out the room, leaving Sam to fight it. You ran down the long corridor and found a door labelled 'storage'. You looked back checking the coast was clear before opening it and hiding inside the rather cramped storage room.

You could hear footsteps approaching quickly and then stop as a mobile rang.

"No sir, I lost her, she got away. Sam Winchester was with her. Yes sir, I will find her. I won't let you down a second time."

You waited until you could no longer hear the demons footsteps as he left before cautiously opening the door and checking it was safe. Once certain the coast was clear you headed back to the room to check on Sam.

You found him laying on his side against the wall by the door, nose bleeding and a bruise forming around his left eye. You closed the door and dashed to the bathroom to soak a flannel with cold water. You placed it on his bruising eye initiating a groaned response as he began to come to.

"Take it easy. Are you hurt anywhere else?" You ask softly.

"No I'm fine, are you ok?" He looked straight into your eyes.

"Yes I'm fine but your not."

He pushed himself up to a seated position wincing slightly. "I've been a lot worse than this before. I'm fine. We need to leave, there's a good chance that demon will be back with a few buddies."

You both jumped as the door flew open.

"What the hell happened?" Dean looked at you both surprised.

"A demon attacked us and chased after Y/N. It's definitely after her. We need to leave. I think it'll be back with backup." Sam explained gruffly.

Dean helped his brother up and looked him over.

"I'm fine." Sam puppy looked his brother.

"Are you alright?" Dean turned to you.

You nodded. Really you were terrified out of your wits.

"Grab your stuff, we're out of here." Dean ordered.

The three of you left the hotel and headed straight for the car.

"Maybe we should call Cas?" Sam suggested once Dean began driving.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea at the moment. I think one thing at a time is enough." Dean replied while glancing at you in the rear view mirror.

Sam caught on to what Dean was getting at and nodded knowingly. You figured it best not to ask any questions you knew you wouldn't get an answer to, at least not any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this chapter is small i edited out a lot of stuff to help the flow of the story better._

After half an hours drive Dean pulled the car into a gravel path facing an old run down cottage with smashed windows and holes in the roof.

"Quaint." You commented sarcastically.

"It's the last place people will look so we should be safe." Sam replied.

The three of you got out the car and took a moment to look at the creepy looking cottage.

"You know if you wanted to do a ghost hunt you could have left me at a hotel."

They both turned around giving you their bitch faces making you laugh a little.

"What? This place looks haunted."

"I'm pretty sure it's not. Just run down is all." Sam reassured as Dean handed him a duffel bag and shotgun from the boot of the car.

You let them go in first, shotguns loaded with rock salt. Once they gave you the all clear you went inside.

The ceiling was full of holes and the bottom half of the stairs lay broken in a pile on the floor. Bits of broken furniture lay scattered throughout. There was a dark patch of wood that stood out in the kitchen and you remembered reading an old newspaper article about the place.

"I read about this place a while ago." You said out loud.

Both guys looked at you as if wanting you to explain.

"Back in the late 40's a young couple lived here. The husband was believed to have murdered a young boy and some of the towns people broke into the cottage and beat him to death, apparently they even threw him down the stairs. They accidentally killed his wife when she tried to stop them. They disposed of the bodies somewhere but no one ever found out where. A month later the police arrested a local man who admitted to killing the boy. The townspeople felt guilty and those involved in the murder of the couple either came forward to the police and were arrested or disappeared."

"Those poor people." Sam said sadly.

They set out three old sleeping bags and a few portable lights. Dean went on a supply run and by nightfall the three of you were munching away and trading funny stories. You were having a good laugh at their tales and them laughing at yours. You began to realise a bond was forming between the two of them and you.

The next morning you rubbed your eyes and sat up. Although you had slept reasonably well your back hurt from sleeping on the hard floor. You got up and looked around. The place was empty. Both Sam and Deans sleeping bags were already rolled up.

You called out but no reply. You began to worry. You could hear something outside and quickly grabbed a plank of wood and raised it ready to defend yourself.

The door swung open and both your brothers stepped inside.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Dean asked slightly amused.

"I thought maybe the demon was here or something." You replied lowering the plank and feeling ridiculous.

"I went for some breakfast and Sammy here went for a walk. No demons."

Over the next few days you had grown closer to your brothers. Sam had started showing you the journal they had describing a wide range of monsters and how to kill them while giving you brief descriptions and Dean had given you shooting lessons in the nearby woods and also a few tips in defending yourself.

For the first time you actually felt like you belonged and wanted as part of a family.

"Y/N. There's someone we'd like to introduce you to." Dean came over to you while Sam was explaining how to kill a werewolf.

With a slight breeze a dark haired, blue eyed man in a suit and trench coat appeared.

"Y/N this is Castiel. Cas for short. He's an angel and he's like a brother to us. Cas this is our half sister Y/N."

"Nice to meet you Y/N." Cas' voice was deep but you could tell he was ok.

"You too. Can't believe I'm talking to an angel." You giggle.

Cas smiles at you and then tilts his head slightly to one side and squints a little as if trying to figure something out.

"Cas what's up?" Sam asks curiously.

"I think I know why demons are after her."

"Care to share?" Dean asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's half angel." Cas stated.

There was a deafening silence as both Sam and Dean stood slack jawed. They weren't the only ones. You also found you were staring disbelieving at the angel.

"H..how?" Dean finally broke the silence.

Cas stepped up to you and placed a hand on your head for a moment.

"Your father was Michael's vessel for a while before you were born Dean. He was again when he met Y/N's mother. Michael must have erased your fathers memory of it. Michael has never sired any children before, you are the first." Cas explained seriously.

"So why would demons want her specifically? There are other half angels out there." Sam asked.

"She's the most powerful half angel of them all and also your sister. They probably want to use her against you to make you stop hunting their kind. Either that or they think they can turn her, she would be a powerful asset to them if they did. If they wanted her dead she would be already."

"Ok so how do they know who she is or even what she is? Is she marked or something?" Dean asked quickly.

"I'm not sure. Only angels can tell for certain and even then we need to be close to sense it. Demons need to be very close to sense anything. I think someone may have tipped them off."

You began to feel sick and the longer to stood listening to what Cas was saying the worse you felt. You went outside for some fresh air and also to try and make sense of what he had told you. Among everything else you felt you began to have a growing fear that your brothers would hunt you. In the last few days you had started forming a bond with them both and you feared them learning you were different would make them want to hunt you like all the other monsters they hunted.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam appeared silently behind you making you jump.

"Yeah, just needed some air."

"You don't have to worry you know, we won't let anything happen to you." He squeezed your shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not just that." You replied without even thinking.

"Then what? You think we're scared of what you are?"

You turned to face him and nodded grimly.

Sam smiled sympathetically. "Well we're not. You're still our little sister. Besides Cas is an angel we've known for a long time and he's pretty cool. We'll figure this out, we always do."

You gave a feeble attempt of a smile.

Sam didn't buy it and enveloped you into a big warm hug. He was a lot taller than you and your head rested against his warm chest. You felt safe in his arms. He released you and looked straight into your eyes.

"Come on, i'll make us a hot chocolate."

You followed him back inside where Dean and Cas were still talking. They stopped once they saw you and Cas looked straight at you making you feel a little awkward. Dean came over to you.

"You ok?" He looked at you with concern.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in these past few days."

"Well I'd say your handling it well considering. We'll make a hunter out of you yet." He ruffled your hair playfully.

You couldn't help but smile. Dean had at first been rude and rather off putting when you first met him but the last few days had changed that.

"So anything else I should know?" You turned to Cas.

"That is all I know for now." He replied.

"Do you hunt?" You asked trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Sometimes. I'm not as good as your brothers though."

"Don't put yourself down Cas, your a pretty good hunter." Sam came in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate he handed one to you.

"Thanks." You replied as you took the offered mug.

All four of you laughed and joked until retiring to bed for the night. Cas offered to watch over as the three of you slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Y/N. Y/N." Dean screamed as a demon stabbed him.

You tried to run to help him but couldn't seem to move. Another demon was attacking Sam. You couldn't move to either of them and it frustrated you. The demon attacking Dean turned to you and laughed a blood curdling laugh before running the knife it had straight through Deans heart. The other demon followed suite and ran its knife into Sams heart. You screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Y/N, hey."

You woke with a start a looked at the person who woke you, trying to focus. After blinking a couple of times you realised it was Cas. He stood over you looking very worried.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep but full of concern.

You looked over at your sleeping brothers at the other end of the room.

"I had a nightmare." You replied barely above a whisper so as not to disturb them.

Cas tilted is head slightly.

"If I stay with them they'll be killed."

"They can protect you and themselves, i've seen them hunt far worse things than demons. Your brothers will be fine and they can and will protect you." Cas reassured.

"The demon that's after me will kill anyone who tries to stop him, he almost killed Sam that night at the hotel. I can't watch them die. I've lost enough people I care about."

Cas sat down beside you on the makeshift bed.

"You won't lose them. Demons like making people fear them and are evil but Sam and Dean have killed many of them. It's only a matter of time before they kill the one looking for you. You need to be brave and strong."

You nodded your head reluctantly. Cas placed a hand on your shoulder reassuringly before returning to his guarding spot near the front window.

You lay back down unconvinced by Cas' words, you felt the only way your brothers would be safe was if you left.

Early the next morning as the guys were packing up you saw an opportunity to slip away and took it. None of them had noticed you leave and you were confident you could make it on your own.

You moved quickly through the woods until the little house was completely out of view. You felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye but knew they would have only tried to stop you.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others I took a few lines out as I thought they were a little pointless to the story. I appreciate any helpful critiquing and thank you to those who have reviewed.

The next chapter may not be up for a while as i'm busy these days but keep your eyes peeled.

 **S + D POV**

"Dude she's gone!" Sam yelled after frantically searching the entire house and surrounding woods near the house.

"She wouldn't have just left us." Dean replied as he stuffed what he could into his duffel bag.

"She had a nightmare last night. She feared you both would be killed if she remained. I thought I had reassured her but it seems I was wrong." Cas added grimly.

"Great so now she's running with demons after her, zero hunting skills and what? She thinks she can beat them?" Deans temper began to rise. "She doesn't even have a weapon."

"Actually I think she does. I can't find my knife or my other jacket for that matter." Sam rummaged through his duffel bag.

Dean gave a little smirk. You had fascinated him with your little quirks and never seemed to stop surprising him while also showing you took a little after Sam.

"Maybe she went to the nearby village about 2 miles from here?" Sam pulled out a paper map and pointed at the village he was talking about.

"No, she knows that would be the first place we would look and since it's pretty obvious she's running she probably thinks she can brave the countryside for a while. There's some food and water missing and one of my tops. Enough to last her a few days at least."

"Cas can you find her?" Sam asked.

"I can't sense her but being half angel she could hide herself from if she chose to." Cas sighed, he felt helpless.

"Ok, now what?"

"Tracks, we follow her trail of footprints. The good old fashioned way." Dean lead the way out the door, his duffel slung over his shoulder.

 **Your POV**

For the last 2 days you had been trudging through the countryside trying to put as much distance between you and your brothers. You were tired and had ran out of food and water.

It was mid afternoon when you reached the outskirts of a bustling town. You had Sams knife tucked discreetly in the front of your pants. You felt a bit odd wearing it but also safer.

Once inside the town you found a quaint little B and B and decided since you had hardly slept the last few days to spend the night there. You went inside and booked yourself a room. It was cosy and clean, with a single bed and small wardrobe and bedside cabinet. Attached was a walk in shower room which you practically raced into.

The warm water flowed soothingly down your back. You hated being dirty and the shower made you feel a hundred times better. Once clean you dried yourself off and put on the soft dressing gown that was provided, washed your clothes in the shower and hung them on the radiator in the bedroom to dry.

You changed into the shirt you had pinched from Dean and wrapped yourself snugly in the dressing gown again before heading downstairs for something to eat.

The woman that ran the B and B was very accommodating and gave you a handmade menu to look over before taking your order and going into the kitchen to give it to the chef, who was also her husband.

After a few minutes waiting she came over to you to inform you her husband had nipped out to get more ingredients and shouldn't be too long.

"Have you come far dear?" She asked. She was a plump woman roughly in her mid 60s with curled silver grey hair. She was wearing a green and yellow cardigan over a cream blouse and a long beige skirt, pearl necklace and earrings.

"Only a few hours drive away. It's a nice place you've got."

"Why thank you dear. Been in my family for 3 generations. If I had children of my own then I could pass it down again but it's just one of those things." She trailed off. "Will you be staying long?"

"Only the night."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay dear. I'll just go see if he's come back yet." She pottered off to the kitchen.

You sat waiting for a good ten minutes more. Ever since you had come downstairs you had felt a niggle in your gut that something wasn't right and now it was really itching away at you. You got up and headed into the kitchen only to find it empty. There was a large covered pan left cooking on the stove and curiosity made you go over to have a look at what was being cooked. You lifted the lid and instantly recoiled when you saw an arm sizzling away.

Feeling instantly sick you bolted out the kitchen and straight upstairs. You quickly put on your pants and Sams jacket before stuffing your stuff into your bag and racing back downstairs.

"Where are you going dear?" The woman stood in front of the exit with a crude grin plastered across her face.

She pulled out a large knife from her pinny pocket and lunged at you. You quickly dodged her and made for the kitchen where you remembered seeing another exit only for her husband to burst out also wielding a large knife.

With both exits blocked you figured you should try for the stairs and quickly spun round only to feel a sharp pain hit your left temple then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

When you awoke (which surprised you), you found yourself in a large living room in what seemed to be a rather large house. You attempted to sit up only to have Sam rush over and gently push you back down.

"Take it easy. Pretty sure you have a concussion." He told you softly.

"Gave us quite the scare, running off like that." Dean came in, he looked furious. "You could have gotten yourself killed. Hell if we hadn't have found you when we did you would have been!"

"Well at least I wouldn't be getting grilled right now. Oh wait maybe I would." You replied sarcastically.

Both Sam and Dean smiled a little at that before going back to being serious again.

"Are those ours?" Sam pointed at the top and jacket you were wearing.

"Erm maybe." You blushed a little.

"Don't ever scare us like that again. Do you have any idea what we went through trying to find you?" Dean now stood in front of you.

"I didn't think you cared." You looked down. "That much." You practically whispered.

"Of course we care. You're our baby sister." Sam rubbed your leg reassuringly.

"I'm not a baby." You scolded.

"Could have fooled me, that old lady knocked you out pretty easily." Dean laughed.

You rolled your eyes. "Lecture over?"

"No. No more going off on your own. Don't make me handcuff you to one of us." Dean threatened.

"Fine. I won't go anywhere without my overprotective bodyguards." You raised your hands in submission.

Dean sighed, shook his head and left the room.

"We were very worried you know." Sam gave you his puppy look.

"I don't want either of you getting hurt because of me." You replied reluctantly.

"We get hurt a lot. It's part of the job. We don't want you to get hurt either which is why we need to stick together to watch one anothers backs."

You nod your head in agreement and look around. "Where are we?"

"An old hunting buddy of ours is out of the country for a while and he offered the place to us for as long as we need it."

"I thought we couldn't stay in one place for long or the demons would find us."

"This place is warded against demons and ghosts plus there's an arsenal down in the cellar at our disposal so we're safe. At least for a while."

"It also means we have warm and comfy beds to sleep in, hot showers and decent food to cook." Dean commented as he walked back into the room carrying three plates of food.

He handed one to Sam then handed one to you after you sat yourself up before sitting down on the other sofa to eat his. You were hungry and cleaned your plate in record time leaving both guys looking at you a little surprised.

"Hey, where's Cas?" You asked curiously.

"He had angel stuff to do." Dean replied while giving Sam a knowing look.

You thought nothing more of it and carefully got up to take your empty plate into the kitchen. Sam made to help you but you waved him off and strode into the kitchen. You could feel the pair of them watching you like hawks.

The kitchen was quite big and looked like something put of a showroom. This buddy of your brothers knew how to live. You washed your plate and cutlery in the sink before looking for a glass to get a drink of water with.

 **S + D POV**

"Do you think she'll run again?" Sam asked barely above a whisper.

"If she's anything like you, yeah." Dean retorted sarcastically.

Sam gave him his best bitch face.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her and if need be cuff her to one of us." Dean was serious.

"I guess I'll take first watch then. Why don't you see if Cas has found out anymore info." Sam stood up and took Deans empty plate and his own into the kitchen.

 **Your POV**

You had just drank a glass of water when Sams sudden appearance in the kitchen made you jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. You ok?"

"Yeah, just didn't hear you is all." You replied nervously.

"Wanna watch a film?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" You replied.

"Well there's a big collection of DVDs in the living room so pick one you want to watch. Just not a chick flick."

"Haha ok. I think I'll go for a shower first though. If that's ok with you?" You hadn't meant to sound mean but Sam seemed to have brushed it off regardless.

"Yeah I'll show you where the showers are."

He led you upstairs, along a hallway and stopped outside a dark door.

"Everything you need is in there. Towels, soap, shampoo and some clean clothes. I hope they fit you ok. I'll be here if you need me."

"What on earth could happen to me in a shower?" You asked a little irritated.

Sam was lost for words and his cheeks went pink.

"You think I'm going to run again?"

Sam didn't answer but he didn't need to. You knew that's what he was thinking and it instantly wound you up. You stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind you in frustration.

You spent a good half hour in the bathroom, mostly standing beneath the warm shower. You were hurt they didn't trust you but at the same time knew they had every right not to. You had given them the slip and almost got yourself killed. Then you had snapped at Sam when he was only trying to help. You dried yourself off, put on the clean clothes that had been left for you and headed back downstairs where Sam was sat reading a magazine.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked slightly bewildered.

"Oh I met an old friend and had a catch up." You joked.

Sam suppressed a laugh and offered to make you a hot chocolate. After a few minutes he came back into the living room and handed you a delicious smelling hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top. Just the way you liked it.

You chose a DVD to watch and placed it in the player before settling down on the sofa. Sam sat on the other one.

About half way through the film Sam had fallen asleep. You quietly placed your cup on the coffee table when your phone started to buzz. You answered it quietly hoping you wouldn't wake up your sleeping brother. It was your best friend calling to see if you would go round for a bit. You looked over at Sam and decided it wouldn't hurt to nip out for a bit. You could probably get back before he woke up. You quietly put on your jacket and shoes, grabbed a set of car keys and slipped out the house.

You pulled up just outside your friends house. You had 'borrowed' one of the cars that were left on the drive belonging to your brothers buddy and drove just over 20 minutes to see your friend.

"Y/N!" Your friend squealed when she opened her front door to you.

"Hey. You called." You laughed.

"Come in, take a seat. It's so good to see you again."

You went inside and made yourself comfy as you always used to. Your friend closed the front door and sat opposite you.

"I heard about what happened to your family. I'm so sorry. Everyone thought at first you had died too until the police reported only two bodies." Your friend explained sadly.

You both began chatting way like the good old days. You hadn't once mentioned your brothers or that you even had brothers. You hadn't even noticed the time until there was a knock at the door. Your friend got up quickly and answered the door.

You were about to ask her who it was when she suddenly fell backwards into the room, bleeding profusely from where her throat had been cut.

"No!" You screamed and shot to her side.

"Got you now!" The demon from the hotel barged through the door, bloody knife in hand and charged straight towards you.

You darted across the room and grabbed the knife from your bag that you had taken from your brothers. The demon sneered and lunged at you again his knife slashing at thin air. He slashed at you again, you dodging carefully before landing a well aimed blow at his leg. He yelled out in pain and backhanded you across the room.

You lay on your back trying to focus, black spots dancing in front of you. You forced yourself to get up despite hurting all over and dove for your knife which lay a few feet away. The demon flipped you onto your back just as you were about to grab it. He stood over you, eyes black. You stretched out your right arm, fumbling for your knife. The demon laughed and plunged his knife into your left side with one swift movement, then mercilessly pulled it out again.

Pain flashed through you and you gasped for air. Never had you felt pain like it before.

You fumbled carelessly for your knife once more and just as the demon leaned over you again, grabbed hold of it tightly and stabbed him in the chest. An orange light flashed inside him before he dropped to the floor beside you.

You placed your right hand over your wound and pressed in an attempt to slow the bleeding but it caused another intense wave of pain to wash over you. You wanted to get up and leave in case anymore demons arrived, but each little movement you made only increased the little black dots in your vision and more waves of pain. As you lay in a pool of your own blood you suddenly realised leaving Sam and coming alone was a very bad idea and wished you could apologise.

"Cas. Help." You murmured before submitting to complete darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its taken so long to add another chapter. I moved house not so long ago and its been a bit busy since. Reviews are always welcome :). Enjoy!

 _SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN_

 **S + D POV**

"You know what i'm getting tired of her running from us. Especially when we're the ones trying to save her sorry ass!" Dean paced the floor angrily.

"That's not helping." Sam moaned.

"Yeah well i'm pissed! We're her brothers for christs sake. What the hell did we do wrong?"

"Guys!" Cas appeared suddenly, carrying your lifeless body.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he rushed over to help lay you down on the sofa.

"A demon attacked her. She managed to kill him though with this." Cas handed the knife you had used to Sam.

"Can you heal her?" Dean asked desperately.

Cas placed two fingers on your forehead and waited a moment. As if by magic your wound healed rapidly leaving no mark, not even a scar.

"She may sleep a while longer." Cas stepped back.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked, worry etched across his face.

"Physically yes."

 **Your POV**

You slowly became aware of talking and that someone was sitting close by. You opened your eyes and blinked a few times before looking beside you.

"Dean?" You croaked.

"Hey you're awake. Sam!"

Same rushed into the room and embraced you into a warm hug.

"You've got to stop running off like that." Dean scolded.

"Sorry. When Sam fell asleep my friend called and I didn't see the harm in popping round to visit her for a bit. I didn't know the demon would come. Now she's dead because of me." You tried to hold back your tears and dropped your head feeling guilty.

"Y/N, you couldn't have known the demon would attack you there. It's not your fault. These things happen unfortunately." Sam consoled you.

"Yeah it's the Winchester curse. This is why we told you to stay with us!" Dean snapped. "You could have died. If Cas hadn't have saved your ass you would have." Dean was standing, his face furious yet his eyes were full of sadness.

"Dude your not helping. Go and get some air." Sam ordered his brother out.

Dean rolled his eyes before storming out.

"He was very worried he just doesn't like to show it. He hasn't left your side since Cas brought you back. He really does care you know."

"Strange way of showing it. I'm guessing he always plays bad cop?" You joke.

"Yeah. He likes to keep his macho status." Sam laughed and left the room to make you a drink.

Although Cas had healed you still felt a bit tired and stiff. You eased yourself off the sofa and headed to the front door and went outside onto the drive where Dean was stood looking over nearby fields.

"I am sorry you know. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I hadn't seen my friend in a while and when she called I just had to go see her. I'm sorry I left without telling you guys." You couldn't hold back your tears anymore and began sobbing.

Dean turned around, his face full of sympathy and regret. He stood before you and wiped your tears away before pulling you into a hug. You sobbed into his muscular shoulder while he stroked your hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Me and Sam have lost all the people we cared about and almost completely lost one another because of what we do. The last thing I wanted was for the same to happen to you." He held you at arms length and looked straight into your eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost you."

"I don't want to lose either one of you either. You're all I have left." You sniffled.

"Then lets promise to keep one another alive. Deal?" Dean offered his hand.

"Deal." You shook it enthusiastically.

"Good. Lets eat. Foods ready." Sam spoke making both you and Dean jump a little.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked surprised.

"Long enough. Don't worry your macho status is still intact." He laughed as he headed back inside.

You giggled and followed while watching Dean pull a bitch face behind Sams back making you laugh even more.

Over the next several weeks you and your brothers stayed at the mansion. After all is was warded and had quite the armoury. The three of you had grown used to the place and although you knew they would never admit it, your brothers quite liked it.

You had spent a lot of time with them and as always they were watchful and protective but also gave you your space when you needed it. You had grown quite close to both of them, maybe a little closer to Dean.

After the conversation you had with him he had since trusted you a lot more, they both had. To the point where they would take you on supply runs. Dean always sent you when it was Sams turn since he kept forgetting Deans pie, something you never forgot. You and Sam would talk about books and tv series you both liked and frequently played chess.

Whenever you went with Dean however he nearly always found an attractive woman to flirt with. You'd roll your eyes and walk around the shop until you had gotten what you needed then make a sarcastic comment that would make the woman leave and Dean would get annoyed with you for a while. Then once you returned back to Sam you'd tell him and embarrass Dean further much to yours and Sams delight.

One night you and Sam were playing chess (he was winning) when Dean received a call.

"Pack up, Elliot called. He needs our help on a hunt."

Both you and Sam barely even looked at Dean, still enthralled in your game.

"Some time today guys! Come on!" Dean barked.

"Wait i'm coming too?" You asked surprised.

"Well yeah. How else are we supposed to keep an eye on you. Besides we have no idea how to get there."

The three of you quickly gathered a few bits and pieces before piling into the car.

"I've got the route up, it'll take just over 2 hours to get there."

"That's not bad. Back home we'd often drive an entire day." Sam commented.

It hit you pretty hard when he said 'home'. It was a painful reminder that they missed it and also wouldn't be staying here for long. It wasn't something either of you had discussed either, although it was touched upon once.


	9. Chapter 9

Once you had arrived you followed your brothers into a dark looking forest. Dean had given you a shotgun filled with rock-salt, knowing you could handle it.

The three of you quietly moved through the forest, Dean in front and Sam just behind you. All three of you were carefully listening and scanning the treeline. It was eerily quiet.

After a good 15 minutes or so Dean held up his hand to stop. Just ahead you could see a man laying face down in the dirt. Dean went over and nudged the man with his foot. Nothing. He then rolled the guy over onto his back and jumped back.

The guys chest had been ripped open and you had to look away before you threw up.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted angrily. "It's Elliot."

"What the hell was he hunting?" Sam stood in front of you, trying his best to block your view of the body.

"He thought it was a ghost."

"Well it's certainly an angry one." You commented.

Suddenly out of nowhere a loud shriek rang out causing the three of you to raise your shotguns ready.

A pale grey-white figure flew towards Dean from behind and sent him flying. It quickly flew at you and Sam. Both of you quickly aimed and fired your shotguns at the ghost making it disappear with another loud screech.

You both then ran over to Dean who was still lying awkwardly on the floor.

"You ok. Dean?" You nudged him, prompting a swat with his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled and pushed himself to his feet.

You handed him his shotgun before quickly raising yours again ready for the next attack. The three of you stood back to back, eyes darting everywhere.

"How do we kill it?" You asked quickly.

"Salt and burn the bones. Problem is Elliot never mentioned where they were exactly." Dean replied grumpily.

You went over to the body and rummaged through Elliots pockets finding a folded piece of paper. You opened it up and quickly read the text.

"Apparently her body was left in an old cabin near the middle of the forest."

"We must be near it. That's why she's attacking us, i'm guessing she doesn't want to be put to rest." Sam replied.

You scanned the trees carefully and spotted what looked like the roof of a cabin a short distance away.

"Guys, over there." You pointed in the general direction.

The three of you ran over to it. It was only small, weeds and other plants were growing all over and it looked like the slightest touch would make it collapse.

"Screw it, torch the whole thing." Dean pulled out a small bottle of accelerant and began dousing the cabin.

"Sam!" You spotted the ghost as she headed straight towards you all.

Sam shot her and the two of continued to ward her off while Dean continued dousing the cabin. He was about to spark his lighter when the ghost suddenly appeared and threw him again, making the lighter fall from his hands.

"Dean!" Sam spun round shotgun raised. He was too slow however and the ghost threw him also.

You quickly grabbed the lighter off the floor, lit it and threw it at the cabin setting it alight instantly. The ghost screeched as flames engulfed her, starting from her legs and rapidly working their way up until she was gone.

You couldn't stop the flashbacks of your family as you watched the cabin burn.

"Nice job." Dean patted your shoulder.

"Thanks, saved both your arses." You smiled, snapping back to the present.

Sam laughed as Dean pulled a face.

"We were distracting her for you."

"Yeah right." You laughed.

"You did pretty good. You alright?" Sam nudged you gently.

You nodded and forced a smile.

"Let's bury poor Elliot." Dean called over to you both.

The three of you gave Elliot a hunters funeral as your brothers put it, then headed back to the mansion.

"You handled yourself like a hunter before. Guess Dean was right. You are going to be kick-ass." Sam smiled as you both headed into the kitchen for something to drink.

You smiled proudly. It seemed they hadn't noticed your reaction to the fire at the cabin and although you knew you could trust them, you felt this was something to keep to yourself.

"Damn it Cas! Why do you always do that?" Dean yelled from the living room.

You and Sam went in to see what was going on. Cas was stood by the doorway to the hall with a half surprised, half annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Cas." Sam raised his hand a little.

"Sam." Cas acknowledged. "You can't stay here for much longer. A group of demons has figured out your here, they're planning an ambush."

"How?" You asked quietly.

"I don't know. But it's no longer safe here." He spoke sincerely before turning to Dean. "Perhaps the bunker will be better?"

"Cas we can't just drag Y/N there. This is her home." Sam defended you, knowing you had never left the country before.

"The bunker is the safest place for you all." Cas stated sharply.

"This was going to happen sooner or later. You knew that." Dean looked at Sam. "It's where we belong, our home."

Sam sighed heavily.

"I can take you all there." Cas offered.

Dean nodded and turned to you. "Pack your stuff."

"What, I don't even get a say in this?" You snapped.

"No. Leaving you behind isn't an option and Cas is right. The bunker is the safest place for us. Now start packing."

You looked to Sam for help only to have him shake his head miserably.

You glared at Dean and Cas before storming upstairs to the bedroom you currently occupied. You didn't want to leave the only place you had known, grew up in. But at the same time you didn't want to be separated from your brothers, no matter how annoying they got.

You looked around the room, breathed a deep sigh and began packing you belongings into a duffel bag Sam had given you.

There was a gently knock at the door and Sam popped his head in.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yup."

"Look I know it's hard but you'll be a lot safer where we're going and you get your very own room."

You zipped up your bag and made your way to the door. You stopped just in front of Sam.

"This is my home Sam. But it's also a nasty reminder of what happened to my mum, sister and best friend." You never broke eye contact and his face dropped. "Suppose we'd best get downstairs before Dean throws a bitch fit."

You trudged downstairs and back into the living room, Sam just behind.

"All set?" Dean seemed a lot more cheerful than usual.

You nod slightly and took one last look of the room before Cas zapped you all to the bunker.


	10. Chapter 10

The bunker was huge. It had numerous corridors lined with various rooms and it's own garage. Near the entrance was a hallway which led to the main sitting area which Dean called the 'living room'. It had a long table with a few chairs and the walls were lined with bookshelves, each filled with Men of Letters books detailed on their findings and various monsters they had come across.

They gave you a brief tour of the place, assigned you a room of your own and explained a bit about the men of letters.

"We're legacies. And you are too, your a woman of letters." Sam was cheerful.

You merely nodded. You didn't particularly like being underground and it made you feel uneasy. You also weren't sure what to make of the 'dungeon'.

It had been just over 2 weeks since you had arrived at the bunker and you sat at the edge of your new bed and looked at your new room. Everything was different and you had endured a lot of changes since first meeting your brothers.

You grabbed your jacket and began heading for the stairs that led out when Sam blocked your path.

"Where are you going?"

"For some fresh air. It's a little claustrophobic in here."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't need a babysitter you know!" You snapped.

"I just thought you might like some company is all." Sam looked wounded.

You rolled your eyes and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind you as you left.

You hated the bunker and now you realised it was in the middle of nowhere. You decided to go for a wander around and calm yourself down. Dean had been extremely annoying since you had all arrived at the bunker and he and Cas had disappeared on a 'case' leaving you and Sam alone. Sam kept hovering around you checking you were 'ok' but you couldn't help but feel something was off. Way off. And you had a gut feeling it involved you.

You wandered around aimlessly for over and hour, lost in thought. You stopped after almost falling over a large branch that had fallen and realised you were lost. You tried back tracking but because you had wandered all over the place you only got lost even more.

"Great." You sighed helplessly.

In the not so far distance you could hear snapping twigs. You knew there could be all sorts of wild animals nearby and you were beginning to fear one was stalking you as the snapping got closer and closer. You had nothing to defend yourself with and considered running.

"Y/N. There you are." Sam appeared from around a tree several feet away.

You jumped a mile but breathed a sigh of relief that you weren't about to become some predators meal.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Sam asked a little exasperated.

"I went for a walk but er kinda got lost." You admitted a little embarrassed.

"Well it's going to be dark soon so maybe we should head back. Come on."

You nodded then followed Sam back to the bunker quietly.

Once you had both returned you had headed straight to your room, got into your night wear and regretted it as you hadn't eaten anything. You put on a plush dressing gown Dean had given you and headed for the kitchen. Your stomach was growling up a storm as you rooted through the cupboards for something to eat.

"You know if your hungry I can make us some soup."

You hadn't even heard Sam enter the kitchen and judging by his expression he had been watching you for a little while. You sat down at the kitchen table while Sam did you some soup.

"Try this." He handed you a steaming bowl of chicken soup.

You carefully placed it on the table and scooped some up with your spoon. You gently blew on it to cool enough to taste.

"It's delicious!"

Sam smiled brightly and sat down opposite you with a bowl of his own.

"How did you learn to make something so tasty?" You ask between mouthfuls.

"Mums recipe. I must have inherited her cooking skills."

"Sorry. It must be hard bringing her up."

"No it's fine. Honestly. She died when I was a baby. I did meet her in the past once though. She was a badass." Sam laughed.

"Was she a hunter?"

"Yeah, she was born and raised into it."

Sam told you more about their family and you listened intently. Some of the things he told you were a little funny but most were of death and tragic endings.

"Well I don't know about you but i'm tired so i'm going to bed. Get some sleep." He placed his bowl by the kitchen sink and pattered out the room.

You followed suite and no sooner had you gotten into bed you allowed your droopy eyes to close.

You were running from something in a dark forest, panting and sweating heavily. You looked around for your brothers, certain they had followed you.

You tripped over something and fell. It was Sam. His eyes were open but he wasn't breathing.

"Sam!" You called out.

You saw another lifeless body just ahead and ran over to find Dean also dead.

"No!"

You woke up abruptly, your nightmare still playing in your mind. You quickly reassured yourself that you were safe and got dressed before heading down to the main living area. It was eerily quiet and empty. You wandered into the kitchen. Also empty. Next you looked in Sams room. Empty.

With your nightmare still fresh in your mind you began to panic.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?" You called out desperately.

You frantically ran along the corridors searching for him.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Sam appeared from the shower room rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Thank god." You ran straight to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, just couldn't find you was all." You backed up a little trying to act normal.

"I was in the shower. You sure your ok?"

"Fine. Dean and Cas still not checked in?" You swiftly changed the subject.

"No but some cases do take a while." He looked at you suspiciously.

"So wanna game of chess?"

You and Sam spent most of the afternoon playing chess. He beat you in every game but you were still determined you would win at least one match.

"Sam!" Deans voice echoed through the bunker.


End file.
